For purposes of analyzing relatively large data sets (often called “big data”), computer systems have ever-increasingly large main memories. One type of memory is a volatile memory, such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). A volatile memory loses its content in the event of a power loss. Moreover, the memory cells of certain volatile memories, such as the DRAM, are frequently refreshed to avoid data loss. Another type of memory is a non-volatile memory (NVM), which retains its data in the event of a power loss. The memory cells of an NVM retain their stored data without being refreshed.